Please don't leave me
by LyrielRosen
Summary: Hiroki obliga a Nowaki abandonar el departamento donde viven por una discusión, mas tarde, Kamijou se dará cuenta que ha cometido un gran error y que una joven mujer, ahora, parece ser su rival.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, esta vez traigo un humilde Fanfic de Hiroki y Nowaki. Los capítulos serán un poco cortos, creo.**_

_**Disclaimmer: Junjou romatica y todos los personajes mencionados aquí pertenecen a Shinguku Nakamura.**_

* * *

El eco de los angustiados pasos de Hiroki llenaban todas las habitaciones del departamento. Caminaba de un lado a otro, registraba su escritorio, los cajones, bajo la cama, entre la ropa sucia pero solo carraspeaba y maldecía al encontrar inútil su búsqueda; Nowaki observaba inmóvil la desesperación en Hiro-san.

En realidad llevaba mas de una hora espectando todos los movimientos de su amado Hiroki, sonriendo por el refunfuñar de su amante. Sonreía a pesar que el limpiaba y el castaño se encargaba de desordenar nuevamente.

Por fin Kamijou se dejó caer sobre el mueble, tallándose las sienes buscando alivio y con un semblante tétrico y cansado.

-Hiro-san, ¿que estás buscando? –preguntó el medico un poco preocupado- Hace rato que te veo muy angustiado.

-No encuentro mi planeación, es de la universidad y debo entregarla en pocos días –contestó quejándose.

-Mmm ya veo... –dudó un momento y segundos después la cara se le iluminó- ¡Hiro-san! ¿Por que no salimos a pasear un rato al parque? Asi despejas tu mente y recuerdas donde dejaste tu planeación.

-¿Ahh? ¿Acaso eres tonto? Necesito encontrar esos papeles y no tengo tiempo para paseos –refunfuñó, tirándose de los cabellos.

-Está bien, Está bien... pero relájate ¿si? No me gusta verte de esa manera, Hiro-san es muy importante para mi y no me gusta verlo sufrir –dijo con alegría en el rostro.

-No pidas que me relaje, mocos -chistó el castaño- eres un inmaduro y no entiendes la gravedad de esta situación.

El menor se acercó a Hiroki sentándose a su lado, tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-Hiro-san , si quieres yo te ayudo a realizar tu planeación otra vez –dijo con entusiasmo.

-No seas igualado, Nowaki –contestó, mirándole con exaltación- Ademas, volver a hacer una planeación como esa tomaría semanas.

Hiroki en verdad estaba angustiado. Le había dedicado a esa planeación de universidad bastante tiempo e incluso sacrificó la compañía de Nowaki, pero ahora tenía extraviados sus valiosos documentos y comenzaba a irritarse de verdad.

-Pero yo no he visto algo parecido a una planeación – quedándose pensativo- Cuando acomodé las cosas de tu escritorio solo habían cuadernos viejos y...

-¿Que hiciste que? –pregunto el castaño muy asustado.

Hiroki lo miró con los ojos y con la boca abierta, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y Nowaki le sonreía confundido. El castaño echó a correr muy preocupado hacia su habitación donde tenía su escritorio; Nowaki lo siguió mientras le preguntaba que le sucedía.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación un poco de estruendo, buscó con la mirada su lugar de estudio y cuando le localizó corrió hacia el lugar. Lo que vio lo llenó de enojo haciendo que jadeara de rabia; un escritorio muy bien arreglado, libre de suciedad o de polvo y con un detalle muy simpático un pequeño detalle con envoltura dorada. Pero, para Kamijou, en ese momento nada era simpático.

-Nowaki tonto ¿Pero que has hecho? –preguntó muy endemoniado. Te he dicho ciento de veces que no te metas con mis cosas del trabajo.

-Pero... Hiro-san –trató de excusarse, pero las palabras de Hiroki eran rápidas.

-Eres un tonto inmaduro, Nowaki –refunfuñó mientras desordenaba todo el escritorio con la esperanza de encontrar su valiosa planeación- ¡¿Que hiciste, Nowaki?!

-Yo nada, tan solo me encargué de limpiar las cosas de Hiro-san y echar a la basura lo que ya no servía –contestó con suavidad.

-¡¿Que?! –vociferó el castaño golpeando la mesa- Estúpido eso es lo que eres, un tonto estúpido inmaduro ¿por que te entrometes con mi trabajo?... estoy seguro que aquí dejé planeación y que la perdiste.

-Pero, esta mañana me dijiste que podía limpiar tu lugar de estudio- se excusó el medico- Nunca toco tus cosas de trabajo sin tu permiso.

-¡¿Ahh?! No recuerdo haberte dado permiso...

-Pero si lo hiciste, Hiro-san.

_-Flashback-_

-Mmm Hiro-san, en el hospital me han dado un par de días libres y pensé en limpiar el departamento porque ya está muy sucio por aquí –opinó Nowaki mientras tomaba el desayuno en la mesa.

-Si, está bien –acompañando el desayuno.

-Pensé en limpiar también tu escritorio, está muy desordenado y quitarle un poco de polvo no le caería mal –dijo riéndose suavemente.

-Ahh si, claro –contestó Hiroki llevándose una rebanada de pan tostado a la boca.

-Hiro-san es muy importante para mi y yo haré todo lo posible para que el esté muy cómodo -exclamó sonriente, mientras Hiroki se sonrojaba.

_-Fin Flashback-_

El ambiente se tornaba muy tenso entre Hiroki y Nowaki. Esta vez parecía una discusión más seria.

El castaño no dejaba de vociferar y culpar a Nowaki.

-Idiota, tú eres el culpable de esto –jaló la silla y se dejó caer sobre ella- ¿Ahora que haré...?

-Hiro-san...yo –dijo acercándose.

Hiroki sintió unas manos posarse sobre su cabeza que lo despeinaban suavemente;el castaño arremetió agresivamente y se levantó de la silla de manera violenta.

-Estúpido idiota, todo es culpa tuya -refunfuñó, mientras ya sostenía el cuello de la camisa de Nowaki- siempre haces cosas estúpidas... metiéndote donde no te llaman.

-Pero Hiro-san, yo solo quería ayudar –dijo tristemente y ceñudo; viendo el furioso rostro de cerca.

-Esta no es forma de ayudarme –le gritó- si de verdad quieres ayudarme desaparece de mi vista en este momento, ya no quiero verte –lo empujó- ya no quiero verte.

-Yo solo quiero que Hiro-san esté muy cómodo... –dijo, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, vacilando.

Hiroki dio media vuelta buscando el detalle dorado, lo tomó y lo deformó por la fuerza en su mano y terminó arrojándolo a los pies de Nowaki.

-Vete, ya no quiero que estés aquí –decía enfurecido- lárgate de mi departamento ...tan solo me has traído problemas y ya no quiero mirar tu tonta cara, me enfurece.

El interior de Nowaki comenzó a sentirse herido e incomodo por las dedicatorias de su compañero.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que palabras que palabras con esa densidad brotarían de los labios de su amante, y sin embargo lo único que deseaba es que él encontrara sosiego.

Miró como el obsequio dorado era arrojado con enojo a sus pies. Escuchó con lejanía las palabras que Hiroki le dedicaba y sintió como fuertes golpes en el pecho lo insitaban a abandonar la habitación.

-¿Que esperas para irte? –le gritó mientras lo sacaba del lugar a empujones- entiende..Nowaki

-Si eso es lo que Hiro-san quiere, entonces lo haré – susurró a secas, deteniendo las violentas manos con cortedad- tan solo mírame a los ojos, pídeme lo que tanto deseas y entonces lo haré -dijo con firmeza.

El castaño dilató los ojos por unos segundos ante la reacción de Nowaki, después desvió la mirada hacia un lado, muy incomodo. Abrió la boca pero no logró que las palabras salieran, consiguiendo solamente chasquear los dientes.

_Entiendo, Hiro-san..._

Kusama dio media vuelta abandonando la habitación para después dejar el departamento sin mas, sin chistar, sin apelar. Tan solo salió del lugar llevándose con el la ropa oscura que llevaba puesta.

De inmediato, el silencio invadió todo el entorno de Hiroki. La soledad se desató por todo el lugar oprimiendo al castaño, era como si la ausencia de ruido le lastimara los oídos y la quietud le oprimiera el pecho.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, muy exhausto. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y se cubría la cara buscando mitigar el dolor de cabeza que recién lo asaltaba.

Intentaba no pensar en él, negaba con la cabeza cuando el recuerdo pretendía abordarlo y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Tan solo quería dormir y que el día terminara pronto, tal vez en la mañana podría reordenar su mente y pensar en algo para resolver el dilema con su trabajo.

Se quedó dormido acurrucado sobre si y diminutas lagrimas le humedecían las pestañas.

Un cielo nocturno amenazaba con cubrir la ciudad. Cantaros de fría y fina lluvia se dejaron caer sobre la gente que comenzaba correr en las calles, solo alguien llevaba el paso lento y melancólico.

El otro extremo de la ciudad también era cubierto con la lluvia, aquí el vecindario tenía una fachada mas simple.

Un timbre sonó y una puerta se abrió.

-¿Nii-san...?

* * *

_**Este fue el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado. Dudas, criticas, aclaraciones, etc. por fas en rvw**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, este es el segundo cap del humilde fic. Espero que esté siendo de su agrado.**_

_**Disclaimmer: Junjou romantica pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura.**_

* * *

Las gotitas de rocío embellecían la ciudad, en la calles los charcos destellaban por la luz del sol; estudiantes y empresarios inundaban todo el camino.

Todo parecía estar en armonía, pero en el departamento de Kamijou todo era diferente. Un aura oscura y arisca parecía rodearlo.

-¡Nowaki, despierta! ¡Tonto Nowaki, tengo hambre! Ve a hacer el desayuno -refunfuñó somnoliento sobre la cama.

Buscó con la mano pero solo encontró algo frío y blando.

-Ahh, cierto, Nowaki ya no está aquí –chistó al mirar la almohada en su puño- me había olvidado de que por fin se fue.

Sentado en su cama bostezó de manera pesada y se acomodó el cabello, tal vez con el propósito de ahuyentar el sueño. Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación y sintió una pesadez en la nuca; se sobó las sienes con tal de alejar el estrés en su cabeza.

Ropa sucia estaba regada por doquier, libretas y libros estaba en completo desorden.

Últimamente, Nowaki, era el que se encargaba de mantener todo en orden. Pero fue el mismo Hiroki quien se encargó de hacer una revolución total el día anterior.

Decidió tomar una ducha, pues el estrés comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Después de asearse y vestirse optó por tomar el desayuno; dos rebanadas de pan tostado y jugo de naranja fueron suficientes.

Camino al trabajo todo fue tan inesperado, las personas tropezaban tropezaban con Hiroki, e incluso un auto deportivo rojo lo había empapado de lluvia mientras pasaba con velocidad; el conductor, a quien Kamijou parecía detestar, se ofreció a llevarlo a la universidad donde trabajaba.

Todo el día fue pesado y sabiendo que tenía un pendiente se tensionaba cada vez mas. Peleó con todos los alumnos, discutió con todo y con todos; nada en el día le brindó respiro. De verdad se sentía mal, había trabajado tanto para que al final todo se hubiese echado por la borda.

El timbre de salida por fin sonó y justo cuando nada podía salir peor el terror se hizo presente.

-¡Kamijou! –saludó Miyagi muy alegre.

-No tengo tiempo para sus bromas –contestó el castaño a secas.

-Pero es importante... ¿Seguro que no quieres saber? –preguntó al tiempo en que sujetaba a su compañero de manera juguetona.

-No –respondió impaciente- Debo irme.

Prosiguió su camino dejando a Miyagi muy confundido.

Decidió ir a pedir un plazo y solicitar 3 días de descanso para así poder realizar su estresante pendiente.

La noche caía de manera rápida. La gente se apuraba en llegar a su destino pues el aire frío anunciaba lluvia otra vez.

Y sin hacerse esperar la llovizna comenzó a caer, caía lentamente y chispeante. Tan solo un detalle ,o mas bien alguien, sobresalía. Hiroki. Caminaba muy lento y cansado.

-Me pregunto si Nowaki... –pensó fugazmente- ¿que me sucede? Está claro que no me importa donde o con quien pueda estar ese tonto –refunfuñó.

Sintió el correr del frío aire provocando que se encogiera, estremeciéndose.

-En una situación asi, Nowaki, ya estaría abrazándome – ruborizándose- ese mocoso siempre hace el ridículo.

De pronto se sintió perdido, como desorientado. Miro hacía los lados pero la llovizna le hacía entrecerrar los ojos haciendo que viera poco. Entonces el sonido de un paraguas al abrirse y unos pasos un poco acelerados lo desconcertaron; sus latidos eran fuertes y sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse cálidas . en un momento la imagen de Nowaki le cruzó la cabeza creyó que podría ser el, quien llegaba a cubrirlo de la lluvia...como siempre hacia ¿a caso podría ser el? No, era obvio que no pero¿ por que se sentía inquieto ... quería que en verdad fuese Kusama quien lo abrigara en ese momento? Tenía miedo de voltear, quería reírse, quizá de los nervios.

Detuvo su caminar y su exhalación era pronunciada y cálida. Cuando sintió a esa persona muy detrás de el humedeció sus labios, agitado. Pero en su decepción solo vio pasar a un chico que parecía muy preocupado.

_-Ahh, U_sagi_-san me matará, seguro me hará cosas extrañas y pervertidas cundo se de cuenta que salí sin su permiso..._

Kamijou soltó un suspiro de desilusión y vio ceñudo como el chiquillo se alejaba. Después de eso echó a andar de nuevo.

Las llaves y la cerradura parecían conspirar contra él; meneaba las llaves y maldecía.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿que le sucede a este jodido mundo? –murmuró para si.

Después del arduo combate decidió tomar una ducha caliente.

Sentía todo el cuerpo dolido y los malestares de cabeza no cesaba. Pero, bueno, ya nada podía empeorar...o eso creía.

-Debería empezar con mis pendientes -dijo peinando las gotitas de agua sobre su cabello.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, lentamente, como si fuese a meditar. Había pasado un tiempo cuando un timbre lo despertó enseguida, arrebatándolo de sus pensamientos.

_Tipipipi..._

Corrió enseguida a buscar su celular y sin ver donde pisaba, tropezó.

-Ay que tonto soy...-sobándose las caderas.

Tanteó con la mano sobre la mesita hasta encontrar el ruidoso aparatito.

-¿Se-Sensei? –Murmuró confuso al ver la pantalla luminosa.

Carraspeó un poco, seguro, sería otra broma de Miyagi.

_¿Como está el profesor más gruñón y hermoso del mundo?_

_Kamijou, te aviso que tu planeación está sobre mi escritorio, ahí la dejaste hace unos días y no sé por que._

_Quise__ recordartelo hoy, pero estabas tan furioso y extraño que no me diste tiempo de hablar._

_Con cariño Miyagi, el sensei mas sexy._

Azotó el celular sobre la mesita, con furia, con decepción, con el orgullo aniquilado...con vergüenza.

-Cuando vea a ese tonto lo voy a matar –carraspeó cubriéndose la cara, un tanto infantil.

Suspiró pesadamente, sentía un nudo en el estomago. Sentía como toda la tensión y el estrés lo abandonaban lentamente, de verdad estaba feliz de que su arduo trabajo no estuviese perdido...tan solo algo, o alguien, faltaba.

_Nowaki..._

De pronto, la imagen del medico, le aturdió el pensamiento. Cubrió su boca con la mano como en un gesto de arrepentimiento, ladeó la cabeza como si quisiese evadir la pena.

-Supongo que...que le debo una disculpa al tonto- dijo sonrojado- pero el también tiene la culpa...también debe disculparse. –suspiró- debo de llamar...

Entonces se sobresaltó recordando que había visto el celular de Nowaki sobre la mesa, y peor aun, no sabía donde diablos estaba Kusama. De verdad, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de como, donde o con quien estaba.

_Tsk..._

En fin, decidió tomar sus días libres para buscar a Nowaki. Ahora debía descansar pues aun tenía los efectos del estrés torturándolo.

Optó por moverse e ir a la cocina a ver que encontraba y luego se entregaria en brazos de morfeo. Pero entonces, el timbre del celular lo distrajo, otra vez. Esta vez era una llamada

Maldijo a Miyaji, creyendo que era una llamadita de mal gusto; miró la pantalla del aparato e inmediatamente frunció el ceño: era un número desconocido. Observó la parpadeante pantalla muy extrañado, decidió no contestar pero al ver la insistencia desistió.

-_¿Si? –_contestó

_-Hiro-san...Hiro-san –_exclamó una voz muy rara.

_-¿Qui-quien es? Se equivocó de número.._

_-Hiro-san, soy yo, Nowaki...¿Como estás? Estoy muy preocupado..._

_-¿No-Nowaki? ¿En serio eres tu, Nowaki?- _interrumpió, la voz a tra vez de la llamada parecía muy gruesa y convaleciente_- Nowaki –_exclamó inquieto, casi feliz.

_-¡Hiro-san! Yo..._

_-¡Nowaki, vuelve a la cama! No me hagas ir hasta donde estás-_interrumpió la voz de una mujer, parecia joven y estricta, con una voz muy fresca y sencilla que cualquier, con solo escucharla, hubiese apostado que era muy bonita.

_-Pero Mimi-san yo.. –_contestó Kusama.

_-Nowaki, con quien... -_Quiso preguntar Kamijou, pero entonces el sonido de una llamada ya colgada apareció.

Se quedó muy atónito y parpadeante; no daba crédito a lo que recién había escuchado. Intentó llamar al desconocido número pero no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Acaso Nowaki se había ido para siempre? ¿con una mujer? ¿en realidad esto estaba ocurriendo? Esto no podía ser real, Nowaki no seria capaz de hacer algo asi, ademas a el no le gustaban las mujeres ¿o si? Bueno, ella tenía una voz muy linda y por su tono parecía estar preocupada, aun asi ¿que no era Kamijou algo importante en la vida de Nowaki? Entonces de dio cuenta.

Si había algún culpable aquí era Hiroki, el y solo el podía propiciar que Nowaki tomara una decisión de tal magnitud; sin embargo quiso atarse a esa chispa de ilusión y creer que todo era una vil confusión

Se acomodó entre las sabanas. Cada detalle de su habitación e incluso la misma oscuridad, le recordaba que Nowaki no estaba con el. Arrugo los gestos de su mirada, como si fuese un pequeño niño queriendo no llorar.

Y de apoco se quedó dormido, con espesas lagrimillas sobre sus ojos.

* * *

_**Este fue el segundo cap. **_**Críticas, opiniones, aclaraciones en los rvw, ya sabes ^^. Suerte, me despido.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien, este es el 3er capítulo de este humilde fic. Hace un par de décadas que no público -ni que fuese una super historia- pero es que la vida universitaria no es nada fácil, bueno espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimmer: Los personajes mencionados aquí le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.**_

* * *

-Ahh...sensei, me disculpo por mi comportamiento de ayer –dijo Kamijou- fue muy grosero de mi parte.

-Ey ey, está bien –sonrió Miyagi, sentado en su escritorio mientras encendía y apagaba cigarrillos.

-De verdad, me siento muy apenado –exclamó.

-No te preocupes...las nenas también tienen sus días –contestó muy serio y después se echó a reir sin recato.

-¡Ahh... lo voy a matar! –contestó fastidiado.

Las venitas en la sien de Kamijou incitaron a Miyagi a reírse de manera ruidosa.

-Relájate, ¿si? -extendió el brazo y tomó un cuaderno bastante grueso- ten, toma -dijo sonriente.

-Gra-gracias –contestó el castaño abrazando el grosor del cuaderno.

Dejó caer su peso sobre la silla, parecía muy relajado. Hojeó rapidamente y suspiró muy alegre; todo su trabajo estaba ahí, todo su esfuerzo estaba completo y eso lo hacía feliz.

Aun asi, había un detallito que le incomodaba.

Había decidido que tomaría sus días para emprender la búsqueda de Nowaki, pero aquella llamada le hizo cambiar de parecer.

Lo más seguro es que Nowaki estuviese con aquella mujer, asi que ya nada importaba. Hiroki ahora estaba feliz con la vida que estaba empezando; Nowaki también debería de estarlo, asi que todos felices y contentos.

-Qué mocoso, tan solo quería un tonto pretexto para irse con esa...Mimi-san, es obvio que no me interesa donde puedan estar o... lo que estén haciendo.

-¡KAMIJOU! –gritó Miyagi muy divertido, por su expresión parecía que llevaba varios minutos tratando de captar la atención de Hiroki.

-¿Ah, qué, dónde? –preguntó muy desorientado.

Miyagi echó a reír apuntando con el dedo al castaño. Parecia no poder controlarse.

-Oh por Dios –dijo entre risas- debiste ver tu cara...como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

-Sensei, por favor, no sea tan infantil –chistó cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedo, tú...espera –dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿por qué estás sonrojado? ¿En qué estabas pensando? –después de esto se le acercó con malicia- ¿...o en quién?

De manera inmediata, el castaño escondió la mirada arrugando la boca que indicaba nerviosismo. Tal vez.

-No es nada, tan solo pensaba en el trabajo –contestó de manera fugaz, como si estuviese desanimado.

-No esperas que te crea, ¿verdad? –dijo muy pillo- ...pero bueno, por ahora tenemos mucho trabajo, asi que por ahora concentrémonos y ya después platicaremos de tus problemas con ese chiquillo Nowaki –dijo con malicia.

-Sí, claro- replico ceñudo.

Miyagi encendió un cigarrillo, le ofreció al castaño pero este solo negó con la mano.

* * *

El timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo por fin sonó y los pasillos de la universidad se inmediato se llenaron de bullicio; todos los alumnos iban y regresaban riendo. Tan solo en la pequeña oficina de Hiroki y Miyagi abundaba el sonido del choque de los dedos contra las teclas del computador.

Era Hiroki, quien llevaba ahí frente al computador bastante tiempo.

Decidió tomar un descanso dejando esparcir todo su peso en la silla, estiró sus brazos para aminorar la tensión de su espalda, como si fuese un gato. De pronto, sintió que alguien lo atacaba con un super abrazo por detrás; vio como le dejaban enfrente un café de lata.

-Kamijou, de verdad que estás muy concentrado –dijo muy serio, con un tono preocupado- nunca te había visto tan aplicado, por no decir estresado –a esto último le añadió un acento divertido.

-Por favor, no bromee –añadió rendido.

-Mira, te he traído un café –haciendo bailar la lata sobre la mesa- ... por cierto, hay como cinco llamadas perdidas y creo que eran para ti –dijo soltándose del abrazo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó extrañado –casi nunca recibo llamadas aquí. Miyagi se encogió de hombros ante el comentario.

Fue hasta donde el teléfono de la oficina, apretó unos cuantos botones y comenzó a ver las llamadas perdidas. Todas provenían del mismo número y en realidad eran más de diez. Frunció el ceño extrañado; el número le parecía familiar.

Cogió su celular y empezó a comparar dígitos.

-...555, creo que, sí, es este –dijo al tanteo- esta persona me llamó ayer en la noche –añadió mirando su celular.

Entonces, el recuerdo lo invadió; era el mismo número de donde Nowaki le había llamado. Recordaba las pocas palabras que escuchó tras el celular.

Se quedó atónito sosteniendo el aparato en la mano.

¿Para qué rayos le llamaba? ¿Qué no se supone que Nowaki está con aquella mujer?

* * *

El camino a casa había sido de lo mas ordinario; coches y personas iban y venían. Todo tan común.

Intentaba no pensar en nada, quería despejar su mente y eso iba a hacer.

Optó por entrar a un café-librería, ahí la gente platicaba tranquilamente mientras bebía café, leía y compraba libros.

Suspiro fuertemente y el aroma a café le lleno la existencia, se sentía tranquilo en ese lugar.

Buscó un par de libros y se sentó en una de las mesitas más escondidas. "_Por favor, no me dejes" _y "_Yo y mis diferentes novias" _fueron los libros que el castaño eligió. Empezó con "_Yo y mis diferentes novias": _La vida de un chico con su novia muy linda, todo muy feliz, pero un problema parece distanciarlos; ella un día lo ama, un día lo odia, otro día le pega.

Leyó un poco del libro y lo cerró de golpe, la trama del libro parecía incomodarle. Suspiró cansado y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas, obervaba como una joven pareja platicaba sonriente y se besaban disimuladamente.

_-Ey, Miko ¿Para quién es ese libro?_

_-Para Nowaki..._

_-y ¿Cuál es el título?_

_-"Por favor, no me dejes"_

_-y ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?_

_-Porque no lo encuentro, creo que se han llevado el último ejemplar._

Hiroki estaba nervioso, habían dicho ese nombre y no podía evitar sentirse incomodo. Dirijió la mirada a sus libros y leyó los títulos. El tenía el último ejemplar.

-Yo tengo el libro, es el último ejemplar –dijo con voz muy imponente a la vez que se levantaba de la silla.

Jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa con una figura muy definida y suave, con cabello negro y delicado que caía en cascadas hasta los hombros, ojos de plata ahumados que adornaban un rostro amable y decidido. La miraba espasmado, y por un minuto se olvidó de todo, no hacía mas que reconocer la belleza en aquella chica.

-Disculpe usted –constestó la chica muy resuelta.

-Yo tengo el libro que buscas –respondió con voz quebrada- tómalo- dijo extendiédole el libro.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Yashi, vámonos –dijo la chica a su compañero.

Kamijou vio como se iban esas dos personas, las siguió con la mirada hasta que se fueron del lugar. Él tomó su libro, pagó por el y se retiró con la mirada preocupada.

* * *

Se encontraba ya en su habitación acomodando sus cosas y la ropa sucia del suelo. Y sin darse cuenta, levantó una remera* negra, la extendió y la reconoció. Era de Nowaki.

La observó un par de segundos con los labios fruncidos, y sin poder evitarlo se acercó la prenda al rostro aspirando todo el aroma que pudo. Olía a Nowaki, sin duda. Era un aroma fresco, relajado, embriagante; Hiroki no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Apretó la prenda entre su puño, la arrojó con las demás ropa y continuó sus tareas.

-Al menos, debería venir a recoger sus pertenencias –bufó.

Terminó de ordenar su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama escondiendo los dedos entre su cabello, aun tenía esa fragancia recorriéndole toda la existencia sintiendo fascinado. Cerró los ojos por un minuto.

* * *

Sentía caer por un abismo placido, sentía caer de manera lenta lenta en una realidad oscura inundada con un aroma dulce y embriagante. Caía, caía y caía sintiendo embelesado y relajado. De pronto, tuvo una rara sensación, se sentía extraño, como si se tratara de un Deja Vu; comenzó a sentirse desesperado, el pecho le subía y bajaba un poco agitado.

Y, como en una especie de visión, comenzó a ver su propia habitación ¿Su habitación? Sí, era su habitación y comenzaba a escuchar pasos que parecían muy angustiados. Como si él fuese un espectador.

Entonces, escuchó la voz de Nowaki que rapidamente invadió todo el abismo en donde parecía estar.

_-Pero Hiro-san, yo solo quería ayudar._

Pudo notar la voz un poco triste, pero aún no podía ver claro; todo era nuboso.

_-Esta no es forma de ayudarme...si de verdad quieres ayudarme desaparece de mi vista en este momento, ya no quiero verte._

En un segundo, todo se volvió claro. Podía verse a él mismo y a Nowaki en la habitación.

Vio como el mismo tomaba un objeto de color dorado y lo arrojaba a los pies de Kusama -¿Qué es esto? Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso-

_-¿Qués esperas para irte?_

_-Si es eso lo que Hiro-san quiere, entonces lo haré._

Vio a Kusama salir de la habitación en silencio.

La escena de la habitación comenzó a desmoronarse, todo caía de manera lenta. Al instante, le pareció estar en una sala de hospital, de pediatría por los stickers y dibujos en las paredes.

-_Mi amor, has venido...me alegro tanto_.

Hiroki dio media vuelta y vio a Nowaki con su bata de médico y un estetoscopio al cuello.

-¿No-nowaki? –añadió Hiroki muy confuso

_-Te he estado esperando, mi vida_ -sonrió el médico.

-No entiendo nada...

_-Nowaki, mi amor_ –habló una vo femenina.

Hiroki giró el rosto para ver de quien se trataba. La imagen que vio lo dejó espasmado.

Era ella, la chica del libro. Parecía muy feliz.

-¿Tú quién eres? –preguntó Hiroki.

La chica avanzó sin contestar, avanzó tanto que Kamijou se molestó.

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando! No te acerques tanto.

Sintió a la mujer muy encima, y casi de manera natural, lo atravesó , pasó a través como si él fuese un fantasma. Kamijou se quedó mas que asustado, con los ojos super dilatados, temblando y queriendo entender lo que había ocurrido.

Miró hacia donde estaba Nowaki y lo que vio le dejó aun más petrificado: Kusama y aquella chica abrazados, muy juntos y compartiendo un beso. Kamijou frunció los labios y el ceño.

_-Mi amor ¿Qué va a pasar con Hiroki?-_ preguntó la fémina.

_-¿Quién es Hiroki? No puedo recordar a tal persona._

Una risilla muy femenina se escuchó y la pareja unió sus labios otra vez. Todo en ella combinaba ridículamente con el médico, provocaban que le rechinaran los dientes a Hiroki; le ardía la existencia al ver tal escena.

Se sentía estúpido, traicionado, desesperado, impotente y triste ¿Por qué Nowaki haría algo asi? Una vez mas, la escena parecía caerse, como si estuviese derritiéndose. Se dejó caer de rodillas tapándose los oídos; sonidos chillantes y estruendosos le taladraban la cabeza.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe con las mejillas empapadas, la almohada también lo estaba ¿Había estado llorando? Entonces escuchó el sonar del timbre, eso lo había despertado, y quien lo estuviese llamando a esa hora tenía bastante tiempo llamando a la puerta por la insistencia.

De manera inmediata fue hasta la puerta, no sin antes limpiarse las mejillas.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el castaño en voz alta.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero vio como depositaban en el buzón un paquete dorado rectangular. El paquete cayó al suelo, y el timbre dejó de sonar, Hiroki se quedó extrañado asi que abrió la puerta pero ya no había nadie.

Revisó el paquete por fuera pero no traía nombre de quien lo enviaba. Lo miró unos segundos y lo arrojó a uno de los muebles sin darle importancia, en cambio se quedó ahí pensando tallándose las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que ahora lo asaltaba.

Optó por prepararse un té, asi podría relajarse un poco después de tremendo sueño. Se sentó en una mesita a beber su té.

_¿Qué diablos fue ese sueño? Yo nunca le hubiese hablado asi a ese tonto, podría enojarme con él pero nunca gritarle y hablarle mal...diablos, necesito aclarar mi mente._

Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa escondiendo el rostro. El humo del té caliente le hizo compañía.

* * *

_**Bueno, ese fue el 3er capítulo, sé que está muy cortito pero no puedo ponerle mas :/ espero les haya gustado y cualquier duda, comentario o crítica favor de hacerla saber :)**_

_**Perdonen el montón de rayitas, si?**_

_***Remera, camiseta o como le conozcan, la verdad batallé mucho porque en Argentina le conocen de un modo y en México de otro asi que fuuu morí. Espero se le haya entendido. **_


End file.
